


Whispers

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If there was one thing reminding her of the fact privacy was a thing of the past, it was the constant whispers. Lying on her make-shift rack, she would always hear someone talk quietly in the background. Always.

She seldom understood what they were talking about, but the faint whispers were a sound that would never abate, just like the faint humming of the machines. More often than not, it kept her awake at night, or what passed at night, making her long for a home she would never see again.

“Relax,” he mumbled, his strong, warm body keeping her warm. She was never warm, never, apart of the times she was with him.

“I wish they would quiet down for once,” she said, feeling tired yet being unable to fall asleep.

“I wish you had a real door so I could make you scream.”

It nearly had her laugh out, and she bit her lip before someone could run in wondering what there was to laugh.

At first sight, Lee Adama didn’t have a playful side. Sometimes he seemed a bit boyish, a bit timid. Laura had thought the same until the day they argued about something she couldn’t even remember now, and from one moment to the next she had found herself with her back to the wall, his lips on hers. It had been the first time her mind slowed down, the first time she had felt alive and not one step away from death. Lee quickly became an addiction, her favourite mistake.

Turning around without one of them landing on their butt beside the bed, she slung a leg over his waist. He would have to leave soon but until he had to, she would make the most of the time.

She kissed him, their tongues tangling, until they both were in dire need of breath.

“I know what they whisper,” he said.

“Do you?”

“Of course. They say you’ve got the best legs in the fleet.”

She wouldn’t laugh out, just wouldn't.


End file.
